Shadows in the Dark
by Skydance
Summary: This is a fantast story that is sort of a spin from eragon, but it does not really have to deal with the actual charecters. About the first vampire/human and the war of all beings.


_Prolouge_

_The night was quickly approaching and there was nothing that the people of the Sentrdenn village could do to prevent it. They had a great deal of mages, both Elemental Mages, and Power Mages, and niether faction could bring the sun. The only thing the villagers could do was to wait out the night. The doors were bolted, and curtains drawn. Some villagers even set out bottles of blood from their cattle, so that maybe the vampyre would leave them alone. _

_In the next village over, a woman was giving birth to a very unique little girl. The villagers themselves did not know about the people of the Lore, and their are quite a few things that even the people of the Lore think is taboo. A vampyre procreating with a human was what they considered taboo, and the fate of this little girl was in the hands of the woman birthing her. She told no one who the father was, and the mid-wife only knew that the woman was a widow. While the baby was coming through the woman, a scream rent the air. The birds in the nearby forest flew quickly away, and somewhere, in the night, he heard. He heard the sound of the baby crying and the voice of his daughter drew him._

_As the vampyre floated across the forest floor towards the cottage that he had visited nine months before, something strange stirred within him. He could feel the draw that the cries of his daughter brought him. He could feel the tie that was between them. He knew that whatever happened to him, he would always love this little girl and he had yet to even see her. He knew that even if he turned into one of the Death Seekers, he would never be able to harm this little one. He floated nearer and nearer the house, and saw the woman that he had once loved when he was mortal. He had come back to her after he turned, hoping that although he had to live with the monster he had become, that the love that he had felt for her would bring some of his humanity back. He had heard enough of the Lore legends to know that vampyre could retain some human emotions when they found their Mate. He'd assumed that the woman he had wanted to be the mate of before, would be his mate after, but after he had bedded her, even during, he had not felt anything. She had felt things, he could sense her emotions in the quickness of her heart beat, the pumping of her blood through her viens, but she did not call to him. He could not feel the feelings that he once had. _

_The woman in the cottage cradled her child in her arms, tears at her eyes. As she gazed upon the timy pale face, and gently touched the shock of jet black hair, the little girl opened her eyes, and the woman's heart melted when she saw the deep purple eyes looking back at her. As she looked upon the girl she felt fear. There was no way that the people of the village would believe that this was regular human girl. Her looks, even as a babe, were too remarkable to allow her to just fit in. As she wondered what would happen to her daughter, she felt the shift in the air, could feel the night whisper around her. He was here._

_She quickly looked up and called to the mid-wife. _

_"I am done, madame. i have my child and she is healthy. You have done your job. There is money on the table by the door, which is yours. Thankyou for your help. You may go now." The mid-wife curtsied low, and left the room. When the woman heard the door close behind her, she waited patiently for him to come. _

_She did not have long to wait. A few minutes after the door closed, she could feel the whisper soft caress of the wind as he came in. As she peered into the candle lit room, saw his form materialize into the air. She sucked in her breath as the Darkness wrapped around her. All she could see were the red glow of his eyes in the dark corner of the room. She had loved this man, and she knew that some part of her would always love him. But she also knew that she was afraid of what he had become._

_"Come meet your daugher, Dintrium. She is most obviously yours." The woman smiled softly as Dintrium slid towards her, and came into the light. His pale face looked gaunt in the candle light, and his startiling blue eyes shown brightly. He leaned down, and she could smell the piney scent of the forest on the disturbed air as Dintrium bent down to view his daughter. He made no movement, showed no sign of emotion, yet she knew that he felt it for this girl. She felt a small stab of envy that he felt for this girl, and did not feel for her but she quickly dispelled it. _

_"She is beautiful, mi amor. She does in fact look like you, but she also does not look of this world, Katja. You can not raise her among humans, and they not question. They will not know what she is, but they will question. She can not stay here." Katja looked in his eyes, and she told him without words that she knew this. There were so many things with this young one that she would not know. She did not even know if she could go in the sun and had no idea how to figure that out. She didn't even know if this young baby drank milk, or would need blood. There were quite a few things about this girl that she did not know and any mistake that she made could be fatal. _

_"Dintrium, i do not know how to nourish this child. I do not know if she will ever be able to feel the sun upon her face. I do not know how to raise this child. You must help her. I can not give her what she needs here." Katja looked upon Dintrium pleading in her eyes. Dintrium knew that she would be unable to raise her daughter, had known that when he heard his little girl cry. It was a relief to know that Katja knew this as well. He must take her._

_"I will take her Katja. I will take her to the Lore and ask the goddess what i should do. You are right, though, you cannot raise her. Espeacially here, but you need to name her. The sun will come up shortly and i must leave with her in the dawn. So name her quickly, and say your goodbyes. Whatever the goddess says, you will see your daughter often if it is possible. She will know her mother, not jst in name, but in person. Name your daughter. Name your legacy Katja."_

_" I will name her Sayuri...and you are right. She is my legacy and the stars align for her tonight. She will affect the lives of many people. The stars align for her. There are powers in the stars and of this one of mixed blood." Katja kissed her daughters downy head, and watched as Dintrium gently lifted the baby from her arms. He held her tenderly ,and the woman in Katja rejoiced that this little girl would change Dintrium as well. _


End file.
